Creidne
, Radney |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Dalvin (Twin Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Myrmidon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Creidne is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Larcei if Ayra is not paired up, and is the sister of Dalvin. She fills all the roles that Larcei would have otherwise filled, but also shares a hidden conversation with either Iucharba or Iuchar, which will take place if either waits next to Creidne for more than ten turns, in which Creidne's strength will rise by two points and her luck will rise by three points. Personality Creidne is similar to Larcei, personality-wise: The duo are hot-headed, enjoy getting into fights, and are plucky. However, her contempt for males is much deeper than that of Larcei's, due to having been an eye-witness of the brutality of the Isaachian troops. This will thus explain her discomfort when Iuchar or Iucharba are too close to her for her own comfort. A conversation with Dalvin reveals that there are certain exceptions to her hatred for men, one for which is Dalvin himself, and the other being that of Shannan, who had helped her tremendously in the past. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |5% |30% |40% |20% |30% |20% |} Promotion Gains Overall Like most other substitute characters, Creidne will not be able to measure up to the character she substitutes for, Larcei. While statistically Creidne will still fit the bill due to her excellent base stats and strong overall growths, she only comes with the Pursuit skill. Larcei, on the other hand, will automatically come with Pursuit, Nihil, and Astra. Additionally, her father is likely to pass on even more skills (usually Charge, Critical, Luna, or Elite among Ayra's most common pairings). Creidne simply cannot compare to a powerful offensive skill like Astra, regardless of Larcei's father, and Ayra's most common partners will put Larcei far above Creidne in combat proficiency. Compared strictly to other substitute units, Creidne is actually excellent, particularly in regards to other substitutes obtained in Chapter 6. She has very strong bases, very appropriate and solid growths all around, and has Pursuit which many substitutes lack. She also starts with an Iron Blade, which is a relatively decent weapon compared to other Chapter 6 substitutes, though it is still weak. If your second generation is made up entirely of substitute units, Creidne and her brother, Dalvin, will likely be among your stronger substitutes early on, though Seliph and Oifey will clearly outclass them. One minor drawback for Creidne and her brother is that they both promote to the Hero class rather than the Swordmaster class, which is almost strictly worse. Swordmasters gain the Adept skill and 3 more stat gains over Hero units, while Hero units gets 3 fewer stats and no skills. While Hero units gain 3 Magic upon Promotion which makes them slightly better at wielding Magic Swords, but this is a pretty negligible bonus when compared to Adept. Due to this, Creidne's potential does not increase as substantially from promoting compared to other units that gain better weaponry or skills. In all, Creidne is still a solid substitute character due to her Pursuit skill and great stats, as she will double everything and hit hard even if she will not ever match the likes of characters like Shannan, Seliph, or Oifey. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Dalvin talks to Creidne, Creidne will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Creidne speaks to either Iucharba or Iuchar, either one will join your army and their soldiers will become allied units. In Chapter 6, if either Iucharba or Iuchar waits next to Creidne for more than ten turns, a conversation will be initiated, in which she will gain two points of strength and three points of luck. In Chapter 7, if Creidne speaks to Shannan, she will gain two points of strength and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Creidne is lovers with either Seliph, Iuchar, Iucharba, or Shannan, the lover in question will gain three points of strength. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 220+1 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Deimne: 0+2 *Dalvin: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Charlot: 0+2 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 0+2 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Out of the substitute children, only she and Dalvin appear. Creidne was a member of the resistance troops like them, and the children looked up to her as an older sister. She was captured and executed some time before the action properly started, however, after she saved Seliph, Lana and Larcei from Dozelian troops. Her death had a strong impact in the geoup, leading them to fully realize how hard their mission will be; it also shattered Dalvin on the inside, and together with his squad's deaths, it motivates him to betray them to Dozel. Etymology Creidne is a female warrior from Irish mythology who had an incestuous relationship with her father (Conall Constamail mac Finnchada) which birthed three children (Rúntar, Glass and Ímda). After her father exiled her children, she left him and became a female warrior. The katakana for Creidne's Japanese name, Radney, can be read as a corruption of Creidne. Trivia * Creidne is the first female Hero in the series. Gallery File:Radney (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Creidne from the Super Tactics Book. File:Radney.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Myrmidon. File:Radney TCG1.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Myrmidon. File:Radney TGC2.jpg|Creidne, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:Radney.gif|Creidne's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Creidne as a Myrmidon.png|Creidne as a Myrmidon in Genealogy of the Holy War. Creidne as a Hero.png|Creidne's battle model as a Hero in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters